After the Great Battle
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: After the great battle... Bramblestar becomes leader.Squirrelflight has kits!Cinderheart is moving to the nursery! Skyclan comes back! All in: After the Great Battle.Rated T just in case. I do not own warriors. I hope you enjoy it! Also there will be lots of romance! )
1. ThunderClan Allegiance

**Just as the title says! Feel free to point out mistakes.**

**Leader** = Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom cat with amber eyes ; mate Squirrelflight  
**Deputy** = Squirrelflight (Queen)  
**Medicine Cat** = Jayfeather- Blind gray tabby tom cat blue eyes;mate Half Moon  
**Warriors**  
Hazeltail-light sandy grey she-cat blue eyes  
Foxleap- redish tabby tom with green eyes ,mate Rosepetal  
Dustpelt- dark tabby tom cat; mate Ferncloud  
Toadleap- black and white tom cat  
Brackenfur- Golden brown tom cat; mate Sorreltail  
Thornclaw- Golden brown tom cat  
Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Whitewing-All white she-cat green eyes; mate Birchfall  
Icecloud-All white she-cat blue eyes  
Birchfall-Tabby tom cat amber eyes; mate Whitewing  
Berrynose- creamy colored tom cat; mate Poppyfrost  
Mousewhisker- gray and white tom cat  
Lionblaze- Golden Tabby tom with amber eyes - mate Cinderheart and Heathertail  
Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mate Lionblaze  
Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat amber eyes,mate Berrynose  
Dovewing- a fluffy,pale and smokey gray she-cat with brilliant blue ,Bumblestripe  
Ivypool-is a small, slender silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws,belly and face. With a striped silver tail and dark blue eyes.  
Bumblestripe-a well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear with bright green eyes.  
Blossomfall-is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches.  
Briarlight- a sleek glossy furred dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has a broken lower spine and powerful forepaws.  
Crowfeather- a smoky-gray almost black tom with blue eyes a small neat head and lean long limbs. Former WindClan. Mate,Leafpool  
Leafpool-a small slender pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, a white chest, and white paws.  
Rosepetal- Dark creamy she-cat blue eyes,mate Foxleap

**Apprentices**  
Amberpaw-a pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and a white right ear. With amber eyes.  
Dewpaw-is a gray tom with amber eyes.  
Snowpaw - is a white tom with amber eyes.

**Queens**  
Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat green eyes white paw; mate Bramblestar  
kits: Firekit (Flame colored tom with forest green eyes)Tigerkit(Tiger-striped tabby tom,amber eyes) Goldenkit (Golden fur with her right front paw white. Blue dazzling eyes)  
Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; mate Brackenfur  
kits: Flowerkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with silent blue eyes.) Bettlekit (A grayish blue tom with amber eyes.) Fernkit (a golden brown she cat with a trace of tabby. Has white paws and tail-tip with green eyes.) Lilykit ( is a dark tabby she-kit with white patches) Seedkit (is a very pale ginger she-kit.)

**Elders**  
Sandstorm- Pale Ginger she-cat green eyes mate Firestar  
Cloudtail- Long haired white tom cat blue eyes; mate Brightheart  
Brightheart- Ginger and white she-cat; mate to Cloudtail  
Graystripe- dark gray tom cat green eyes,mate Millie. Former mate,Silverstream  
Millie - is a small striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur,and a torn ear. She has the abillity to spaeak to dogs and has a kittypet shot so she can not be sick. This was proven wrong when she got Greencough. Mate,Graystripe.


	2. SkyClan Allenginces & tiny story

******Title said it all**

******Forestkits P.O.V**

**I sniffled. Why am I teased so often about being a rouge. I am clan-born. My mother is Pinenose. I sat up and started to groom my fur. I was going to be made a apprentice today! I looked at my sister, Happykit. Why and who names a kit Happykit? I jumped up hearing Blackstar call. Happykit woke up Pinenose. I ran to Blackstar. "Forestkit and Happykit are ready to be made apprentices. Forestkit tyou will be Forestpaw your mentor is Snowbird for her kindness and loyalty,I hope she pacess down this skills to you" He announced. I bounded up to Snowbird and licked her shoulder. I am finally a apprentice. My sister sat next to Shrewfoot. Everything will be fine.**

******Happykit is the name of the kit. Said by Erin Hunter created as fandom.**

******Skyclan**

**Leader:** Leafstar-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes,mate Billystorm

**Deputy:** Harveymoon-White tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Echosong-Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:**Frecklewish-Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sharpclaw-Dark ginger tom with green eyes,mate Cherrytail

Cherrytail-Small tortoiseshell-white she-cat with amber eyes,mate Sharpclaw

Petalnose-Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Patchfoot-Black and white tom with green eyes,mate Clovertail

Sparrowpelt-Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rockshade-Black tom with yellow eyes

Tinycloud-White she-cat with deep blue eyes

Bouncefire-Ginger tom with amber eyes

Sageclaw-Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Mintfur-Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Egg-Cream-colored tom with blue eyes

Shrewtooth-Black tom with golden eyes

Billystorm-Ginger and white tom with green eyes,mate Leafstar

Ebonyclaw-Black she-cat with green eyes

Macgyver-Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Harrypelt- a gray tom with a paler muzzle.

Fireblaze- a ginger striped she-cat.

Stormflower-a gray and ginger she-cat

Sandypelt-is a light-colored cat with a darker tail-tip, legs, and ears and an unknown gender.

Honeyfern-a light colored she-cat.

Birdsong-is a black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye.

**Apprentices**

Cherrypaw-white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw-a dusty golden tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw-blue she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Clovertail-Light brown she-cat with green eyes,mate Patchfoot

kits: Spottedkit (a tortishell she-cat with green eyes) and Mudkit (A brown and white tom with green eyes.)

**Elders**

Fallowfern-Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes,mate Waspwhisker

Waspwhisker-Gray and white tom with yellow eyes,mate Fallowfern

**Note: All the Daylight warriors joined as full warriors. Cherrytails kits are Cherrypaw,Bluepaw and Thornpaw. Clovertail mated with Patchfoot again =). Sandypaw,Birdpaw and Honeypaw are now warriors. I might be missing some things so feel free to tell me. **

**WINNERS!'**

**as you know I did a contest chapter. **

**Sorrelheart is winner #1 for the Heathertail contest he made Forestpaw. I need 1 more winner!**


	3. Chapter 1

My point of view:

Bramblestar ran into the Nursery. Squirrelflight layed there with three kit at her kits,Bramblestar licked the tom who looked just like Tigerstar. "Names" he wondered out loud. Squirrelflight purred. "Tigerkit" She said flicking her tail toward the replica of Bramblestar.

"Bu-"

"maybe its time to remember the name for a strong warrior"

"I guess,how about Firekit for the ginger one?"

"okay"she mewed sadly,remebering Firestar. She had lost her father in a battle,against the Dark Forest.

"Can she be Goldenkit?"Squrrelflight mewed softly,tapping the tiny kits head.

"Sure"Bramblestar purred.

Bluestar looked at Firestar and nuzzled him."Goodbye,you must go back now"Bluestar said. Firestar fell into nothing his eyes opened as a kit."who am I?" He shouted.

Tigerstar looked around. "Hello and Welcome." A voice sounded. 'What?' "bye" Tigerstar fell into nothings "Open your eyes"Two voices said one from that 'voice' one from a certain ginger she-cat.

Tigerkits Pov

I followed my brother,Firekit,and my sister, Goldenkit, out into camp."I dare you to run into the fresh-kill pile"Firekit squecked. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into the freshkill pile "That was fun"I said popping my head out.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:Echsongs P.O.V**

I stared at Leafstar. Why would she cal1 us here in the middle of the night?Her three kits-Stormflower,Fireblaze and Harrypelt -came out of the den..I looked at Leafstr again. I hope she doesn't get us into trouble again she only has two lives left...

"Cats of SkyClan"She started "I have choose to take my clan to live with the four others." Gasps of shock rose from the crowd. "You heard me clearly and I will _not_ change my mind"She declared marching into her den. How could she do that? "Echosong?" I spun around to see Frecklewish."Yes"I said. "Are we really leaving our home?"She blurted out. "Yes,now get some sleep."

I woke up and headed outside. We would be leaving at sunhigh...sharp. I headed towards the nursery. There was a new supply of herbs sitting by the entrance. I picked it up and started walking back to my den."We leave now" I heard Leafstar mew. I walked outside of my den. Me and Frecklewish started giving everyone traveling herbs. We than headed out of the entrance. Was this really the right thing to do?

**Okay SkyClan's mane roles:**

**Leader:Leafstar **

**mate: Bilystorm **

**kits:Fireblaze,Harrypelt and Stormflower**

**Deputy:Sharpclaw**

**Medicine cat:Echosong**

**apprentice:Frecklewish**

**Okay got to go!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cinderheart's P.O.V**

"Lionblaze!" I called. Lionblaze ran towards me with a mouse in his jaws.  
"Ly got glo tis mouwse." He mumbled around the mouse, looking annoyed; I could barley understand him with his mouth full of fur. "Why are you mad?" I asked him, tilting my gray head to the side as my blue eyes shone with curiosity.

He had been acting strange lately and I wondered what was up with him. My fur started to bristle at the thought of him meeting another she-cat, but I shook it off.  
Lionblaze tilted his golden head up to look at the sun. "I have to... um...uhh... go hunting," he said quickly, fumbling with his words as they came out of his mouth."Lionblaze, can't that wait," I said, sadness tinting my tone. "Um..uh..bye," He said before he ran off towards the thorn barrier.

I walked into Jayfeather's den and before I could say anything he said, "If you want his attention tell him you're having his kits."

"I am!" She growled.

"Yes, now go follow his scent if he leaves tomorrow." Jayfeather commanded.

I sighed before nodding. "Okay."

I was lying in the silver moonlight eating a robin; the feathers tickled my nose and I sneezed.. Lionblaze came towards me with a plump vole in his jaws. "Hi Cindeheart," he purred.  
I smiled. I was unsure on how he would take the news. My stomach filled with butterflies and I suddenly felt nervous.

"Lionblaze," I paused, hesitating. "D-do you want kits?" I asked.

"I would love kits! How about two she-cats and one tom. We can-" I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"How about we wait to see your kits?" He tilted his head confused and I rolled my eyes before continuing. "Because I have them." Lionblaze's face lit up with joy.

"Let's move you to the nursery tomorrow, then." He purred as we walked to our dens.

I curled up next to him and the noise around me faded as unconsciousness took me away. I woke and I saw Hollyleaf sitting infront of me. "Be careful with my brother," She warned. "You're going to see something and you're not going to like it."

I blinked, confused, and I was back in the real world when I opened my eyes again. I realized Lionblaze was gone, so I followed his scent into the woods. I noticed I was nearing the WindClan border. Then I saw something I never wanted to see. Lionblaze's head was resting on Heathertail's.

"I love you." I heard Heathertail mumble. I gasped. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I thought Lionnblaze... loved...me.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Leafstar's P.O.V**

**Okay, sorry I forgot to say on my last update: Thisty is my new editor so she edits what I write. She gets 35% credit. Okay here's the story:**

Did I really make the right decision? I kept having these dreams of Firestar in the jaws of a brown cat with black stripes. Now they have changed from a vision of Sandstorm with grief in her eyes to a gray tabby she-cat. Finally it came to a stop at a blue she-cat who was in Starclan saying: The Sky will blow in the Wind under a Shadow into Thunder and will land in a River. I thought that meant RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan would end up together. I hissed as Echosong passed in front of me, angry with what would come of this. I quickly sped up so I could pass her.

Cinderheart's P.O.V

I jumped into the bushes right before Lionblaze had turned around. I watched angrily as he sped towards camp. I came out of my hiding spot and ran towards Heathertail, jumping on her with my fur bristling and anger starting to fill my eyes.

"Stay away from Lionblaze," I hissed, making my pretty blue eyes light with a fire greater than ever before. "He is mine! If I see you with him one more time," I snarled before giving her a hard bite on the shoulder in warning.

I ran as fast as I could back to camp, praying to StarClan I would get there before Lionblaze. Lionblaze was stuck in a bramble bush, so I slowed down panting. Does he really love her more? I asked myself. Sighing inwardly, I slipped through the Thorn Barrier. I heard Lionblaze's grunt as he finally untangled himself from the bush. I stopped at the fresh-kill pile and sat down, waiting for Lionblaze to come in.

I'm glad Lionblaze didn't question me about being up, but he still snapped at me angrily about how I need to rest because I would have some kits soon. I rolled my eyes when he had finished and went to the nursery. I slinked down in my newly made nest and yawned as I drifted to sleep.

Jayfeather was the one who sat in front of me now. "Why are you here?" I hissed angrily, my hackles rising. How dare he use his powers to spy on me in my dreams!

"You snuck out," He mewed, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"Yeah, so?" I spat angrily.

"I think she's not your only problem," he said, starting to fade.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I woke up and saw Icecloud eyeing me with jealousy blazing in her eyes. What's her problem? Lionblaze! Oh No! I groaned, not even trying to hide my displeasure.

**I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll keep posting more chapters I get 11 comments.**

**R &R!**


	7. Chapter 5

Bramblestar's P.O.V

I purred happily as Tigerkit jumped on my tail. "Bramblestar, can I be a warrior now?" Tigerkit squeaked.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Your only a week old!" I reminded him.

The small tabby tom let out a humph. "Lets go see your mother"I mewed. "No! I hate Mommy she doesn't love me! She only loves Firekit"and with that he ran off.

"Cloudtail, Brightheart, Sandstorm, is it your wish to give up the title of warrior and to join the elders?"

"It is." Brightheart mewed.

"Yes." Cloudtail hissed. Brightheart swatted at his ear with a paw.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm called out with grief. "Come back," She moaned. The Clan watched in horror as Sandstorm stormed towards Jayfeather. "This is all your fault!" she yowled. Jayfeather heard her hissing at him and he could tell that she was nose to nose with him. Sandstorm jumped away and landed on her side. She sighed, realizing how old she was. "I do, okay? I do! Just go away! Firestar come back," she said, the anger fading from her voice.

I almost jumped on the mouse-brained she-cat, but I respectively continued the ceremony.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

I licked Squirrelflight's cheek as she rasped out, calling softly for her kits.. "Shellkit, Bloomkit, Kindkit," She mewed, forgetting her kits names due to tiredness. "Come here, Firekit, Tigerkit... and Troublekit"I added jokingly as Goldenkit shoved her head into the nursery.

Heathertail's P.O.V

I stood there- stunned- as Cinderheart vanished into the woods in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

"No!" I whispered. A while ago Lionblaze had talked to me about us. He said: "Heathertail, I don't hate you anymore. You're not a traitor. I loved you- back then I did. I had to leave or else I wouldn't have been loyal. Friends?"

"Friends," I purred back.

I had always loved him; a lot more than Breezepelt. Then I started meeting him again. A few sunrises after that, I heard Cinderheart was having his kits. He had told me earlier and it almost broke my heart.

"I love you," I mumbled for the second time.

Tonight there was a Gathering. I jumped onto the tree bridge and bounded across quickly, hoping I wouldn't slip and fall into the water below. When I finally found Lionblaze, I braced myself for the worst.

"Lionblaze, follow me," I hissed quietly. We found some thick bushes along the side of the island, away from the talking, and hid. "Lionblaze, from the day I met you, you were special to me." Memories flooded back to me from when we were apprentices playing in the tunnels. "I loved you. I know you are mates with Cinderheart, but... I am having your kits."

I blurted out the last part. His eyes grew wide and before he could say anything, I ran away, tears dripping down my cheek. I didn't care that the thorns scratched me hard or that Lionblaze was chasing me. Or that my kits would most likely have no father to grow up with. My heart was broken, Lionblaze probably hated me now... Tears flooded my eyes. We were not even friends...were we?

**Dun Dun Dun! Heathertail! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Thanks to thisty my new chapter is ready!I love pi .Okay here ya'll go:**

**Leafstar's P.O.V**

I moaned as Billystorm woke me up. "You okay, honey?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I lied. My feet were sore and my stomach felt like an acid pit. My eyes were drooping and dry. It hurt to move my head. "Lets go," I croaked, realizing how old and sore my voice sounded.

"Echosong!" he called. "Leafstar is sick!"

Echosong's head poked into the entrance to my den, herbs in her mouth. Her eyes faded into dullness as she took in the sight before her before she moved forward to sniff me. She set a paw on my side and touched my ears with her nose. She stepped away, sighing sadly.

"She has Greencough and it's bad," Echosong informed. "I don't know if she'll live."

"Starclan no!" Bilystorm cried throwing his head into the air before shoving his nose into my fur.

I let out a soft sigh as I felt unconsciousness creep up on me. I was about to join StarClan. "No," I mewed angrily in my head, unable to speak. "I can't die!"

I opened my eyes and saw the sunlight slanting through the entrance of the den I was sleeping in. Echosong and Billystorm had left! I followed their scent trail until I came to the end. I saw Billystorm weeping as my Clanmates slept with my kits next to him. I dropped into the hunter's crouch before running towards him. I jumped on him and he yowled,

"Attack!" but I muffled it with my paw.

"Shut up you lump," I hissed, sitting next to him. "I'm alive." I said tiredly. I tried to keep sitting up, but I had to lay down because of how weak I was.

**Heathertail's P.O.V**

I slowly padded away from the Gathering. I had told Lionblaze about my having his kits and now nothing will be the same.

"Heathertail!" I whipped around as my name was called to see Lionblaze running towards me, his paws pounding over the pebbly shore. "I love you too," he said before giving me a quick lick on the ear. He turned around and ran towards ThunderClan territory.

"Goodbye," I whispered as his shape disappeared.

-

"Your kits will be on their anytime now," Kestrelflight purred, pulling his paw off of my side. "A new edition to the Clan." He always got happy over kits. "You'll need to be careful and come straight to me if you feel any pain."

I nodded before heading out of his den and out of the camp. I snuck over to the entrance to the tunnels and sat on top of the boulders as I waited for Lionblaze. His golden head appeared and I jumped down next to him.

"Only a little more time," I purred in his ear, entwining my tail with his. I smelled Cinderheart's scent on the breeze and scanned the forest. I realized I had better scram. "Goodbye, love," I whispered before I ran off.

**Lionblaze's P.O.V**

"Why are you here?" I heard Cinderheart growl.

"Um... I... Was...You..." I stuttered before taking a breath and thinking it out. "Jayfeather told me to go and relax somewhere out of camp because I was bothering him."

"Yeah right," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Lets go back...sweetie." She growled the last part as if it was a disgrace to say it.

I licked Cinderheart's check when we finally entered camp and sat next to her. I could only have one mate, but who?

"Goodnight, honey," I mewed, walking out of the nursery as she settled down to sleep.

Has she learned my secret? I gulped. I turned around with wide eyes as I heard Cinderheart yowl in pain. Her kits! I darted across camp and into Jayfeayther's den.

"I-I think she's kitting!" I blurted out, breathless from my mad dash.

"You better not be lying," he growled, "Or I'll shred you. Some cats like good night sleeps." He lashed his tail before grabbing herbs and heading over to the nursery. I followed him and sat outside the nursery, waiting.

**Jayfeather's P.O.V**

I listened as the first kit slithered out. "She is a slightly ginger she-cat with a small white tail-tip," Ivypool told me, describing the kit. I shoved the she-cat towards Ivypool who started licking the kit rapidly. A moment later, the second kit came out. I heard Ivypool gasp and let out a purr. "She looks like you, Jayfeather! Maybe she will be grumpy just like you," She teased.

Sorreltail grabbed this kit and licked its fur the wrong way to warm it up before setting it beside Cinderheart. I hissed as the last two kits slid out. I had caught the smell of death in the den. I sniffed again and was startling to find that the smell was gone. Weird.

"You look like Lionblaze!" I heard Cinderheart purr to one of the kits. "Sh-sh-she looks like Hollyleaf," the queen mewed. The den went silent and a sadness came over the cats.

"Lionblaze come in," I mewed loudly, the sadness being replaced with a shield of happiness.

**What are the kits names? Name the ginger one and black one in the comments. Featherkit and Loinkit .**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not posting. I had sent to Thisty who is really busy & stuff... Enjoy the chapter**

**Tigerkit's P.O.V**

Iran through a field that seemed to go on forever- endless. I stopped when the scent of cats hit my nose.

"Hello, Tigerkit," someone said, sending chills down my spine.

"H-h-hello" I stuttered, looking around for the source of the voice that had spoken to me moments before.

"I'm, Breezepelt," the tom said, coming out of the shadows.

"Hello Breezepelt," I whispered, shrinking back a little.

The black tom stopped and sat down, wrapping his long tail around his paws. He smirked before speaking. "Today, I'm going to train you."

Jayfeather's P.O.V

Oh great StarClan! Tigerkit's with... a new Dark Forest!

"Lionblaze! Dovewing!" I called for the other two of the Three. I waited for a few moments before they both pushed their way through into my den. "Don't tell any one, but... I think... there's a new Dark Forest..." I said, aiming my gaze at Lionblaze.

He huffed. "That explains why I saw Heathertail muttering and fighting..." he trailed off. "With Breezepelt."

"What!? I thought you hated her and...Did you see Breezpelt?" I asked pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind and trying to change what I was about to say.

"Well, no, but I could smell him," He shuffling his paws as he stared at them.

"Why were you near Heathertail anyway?" Dovewing asked, curiosity tingting her mew.

"Um... "

**Firekit's P.O.V**

I lashed my tail as my brother showed us his great, new warrior move. "Can I try, Tigerkit?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, sure! Try it on me!" he said happily with a playful look in his eyes as his tail lashed back and forth. I jumped up and twisted, barging into him. "No not like that," he mewed before showing it to me.

I watched him. He jumped, twisted as fast as lightening, and held me down. He nipped my on the ear and ran.

"Bet ya can't catch- oof!"" He was cut off as he collided with the legs of Bramblestar.

"Hello, Tigerkit," Bramblestar mewed- his mew deep- grabbing my brother by the scruff. "And Firekit and Gluedonkit" He nodded to each kit in turn, his words muffled by my brother's fur.

Bramblestar's eyes glowed with love to Tigerkit. Not ever me...

"You can be the best. Come to me tonight in your dreams," Someone mewed in my ears.

I knew I was only second best. Maybe I'll see the cat tonight! I was snatched out of my thoughts when I felt a body shove me in to the nursery. I whipped around when I stood to see nothing. I lay down, drifting into sleep the moment my head hit my paws.

I saw a white cat walk towards me. He had a long, nasty looking scar running from his belly to his ear.

"I am Snowtuft, your trainer. I will make you a better warrior than your brother," he mewed, looking down at me with emotionless eyes.

"Okay," I piped up, not realizing that he was a bad cat.

He padded under a huge, icky tree. Well all the trees were huge... and icky. "Climb," he ordered.

"How?" I asked

I jerked awake sometime after that. I then noticed the sun slanting into the nursery and a searing pain in my side. Looking at the fur, there was a slash that was bleeding profusely. I flinched at the sight, remembering Snowtuft giving me the scar. He had even dared to kill me! I hope my siblings don't have a stupid mentor in StarClan. "I heard that!" Snowtuft hissed in my ear. I jerked away from the voice thinking of what he would do.

**Hope you like the chapter! The new dark forest ahhhhh! **


	10. Chapter 8

**THISTY DID NOT EDIT THIS CHAPTER. Please check out me on DeviantART I am Rainmask-forever ENJOY:**

**Tigerheart's P.O.V**

I suppressed a sigh. I felt like my stomach was full of stone. All I wanted was Dovewing. The ThunderClan she-cat had turned her back on me. She was everything too me. I always though we were meant to be...how could she leave me? I looked up at the full-moon:the stars forming in to Dovewing and me. I watched the faint rising of her body as she slept. "Hurry up!"I heard Dawnpelt hiss. At the same time she spoke the stars separated. I ran across the tree-bridge. My anger boosting my jump. I landed clumsily,dirt scattering everywhere. I hissed and raced into the tree's. I stopped to catch my breath. "Dovewing..." I heard Ivypool mew. "Yhea?" "Remeber how you said Tigerheart used you?" "of course I remember! That-" "Well... I don't think he ever meant to hurt you..." "What!? Are you telling me to..." "That's exactly what I'm saying" "Well..." Please come back to me. "Fine..." I purred hapily as Dovewings tail curled in mine. "What about Bumblestripe?" I asked... "Were just friends"She mewed. Oh?Really? Ill see you soon...in battle. Foxleap's P.O.V "Dovewing I am sure you'll be a great mother." I once thought you would be my mate,I added to myself. "Those kits will love you. I hope you tell who your mate is soon,I'm curious..." I said. I started walking to the fresh-kill pile, when I bumped into Rosepetal. We both blushed. "Um... want to share a mouse?" I asked embarrassed,breaking the silence. "Of course" She smiled her beautiful eyes tinting in the moon light. She was cute. Wait!What? Cute!? I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dragged out a mouse. "So...Rosepetal, have you ever dreamed of being a queen." I said,moving closer. "Um... well...'" Rosepetal started growing hot with embarrassment. She moved away a little. Her eyes looking down at her paws. "Yeah" she whispered. I purreed,dragging myself next to her.I twisted my tail with hers. "Can they be mine?" I asked pressing my check against hers. "Yes" she breathed "They will be"She looked at me. Her eyes shone with love. I let out the loudest purr I had ever. "I will protect you will my life,love." I whispered. Bramblestar's P.O.V I nosed Squrrelflight. "Come on," I said. I walked out of the nursery and sat down on the High-ledge. I cast a loving glance at my kits. Only two moons."All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the highrock,for a clan meeting" I called out. A sharp pain pierced me remebering Firstar,my former mentor and leader. "I believe this is way overdo...Cherrypaw and Molepaw."I called out. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Molepaw and Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." They both mewed "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Cherrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cherryblossom. StarClan honors your speed and your Enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Molepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Molefur. StarClan honors your skill and your swiftness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." "Ow!". I stepped on a thorn"Better get this treated" I mumbled. I padded into Jayfeather's den. He started treating my paw "Bramblestar,we need to talk." He said. "what about." "Well... you know about the Dark Forest...the four...the Clans are in danger again and the Darkforest will rise again. I know that Tigerkit and Firekit have joined them." My kits! StarClan no! "How do we..." I trailed off. Jayfeather hissed. "A power greater than the Clans... all six"He said. "You mean SkyClan? And StarClan?"I asked. He nodded "Exactly..."

**Leafstars P.O.V.**

I watched my clan as they shared tongues. Tomorrow I would talk...at a Gathering. My clan looked tired and weak... "Echosong! Frecklewish!' I called. The ran over from where they were sorting herbs. "Check on everyone,please" I meowed ,setting down to sleep. As they left sleep took me. I opened my eyes and saw Spottedleaf. " Leafstar"He dipped his head. "Fiestar has died. He was reborn as Firekit." "I will visit you in dreams more and you shall live here. Where you are now."She mewed. I opened my mouth to sleep, but sunk into black waves. I woke. I looked at my clan. They were talking. I looked around and saw a tall rock. I climbed up to see a scoop. Inside the scoop moss was growing. The Tall Rock! I sat up. "Cats of SkyClan," my voice boomed. "We need food,to set the border and make our camp..." "Sharpclaw take Cherrytail,Rabbitleap,Nettlesplash and Sagefur to find our new border against the clans" I mewed. "Billystorm,Tinycloud and Bouncefire help the aprentices collect moss and tidy our new camp." I ordered. I looked around. "Frecklewish you should collect herbs. Take Fallowfern with you...Echosong stay here and find our new Medicine -" I broke into coughs. "den" I added hoarsely. Whaspwhisker headed towards me. "I think I want to join the elders."He said calmly. "Have you talked to Fallowfern about this?" I asked. Fallowfern was his mate. He should ask. "Yes she had told me she wanted to be a warrior for one or two more moons. I would like to retire in a few more days... so I could go to the gathering"he replied. "of course" I mewed nodding my head. -

**Sorry it was short and kinda rushed and stuff. I hope to do better next time. Please dont point out my mistakes like this: You seriously need to check for spelling. ITS RUDE. It came out two and ½ in word... if anyone wants to read some DarkClan I will put it up. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thisty did NOT edit. Also I have one response and a contest at end.**

**Bramblestar's P.O.V**

"Foxleap,Rosepetal,Loinblaze,Cherryblossom,Molefur ,Leafpool,Icecloud,Ivytail,Bumblestripe, Graystripe...Millie..." I mewed. "You can go to the gathering...and...Crowfeather" I hissed the last part. Windclan foxdung! I still need him to prove hes loyal...

I leaped onto my branch. "Welcome to the gathering"Mistystar's boomed. "RiverClan has been doing well and we have to new apprentices. Oceanpaw and Otterpaw." I saw two apprentices raising their heads. "The prey has been plenty full and we found trace of rouges on our territory." She finished,nodding to Blackstar. Blackstar raised his head "ShadowClan is as strong as ever. There has been to much prey and we now have two fresh-kill piles. Our training has been going well and we are ready for anything."He glared at me. Is he going to attack? "I also have a new apprentice, Snowpaw, who is not here due to a minor injury." I nodded to Onestar hoping he would go first. " We have

gotten rid of Crowfeather but we see him in ThunderClans crowd" Onestar growled. Crowfeather looked down at his paws,flattening his ears. "Heathertail has given birth to three healthy kits,Poppykit,Dawnkit and Icekit." He yowled. The cats cheered their names. I sat up"ThunderClan is very lucky this newleaf! Squirrelflight has given birth to three kits,Tigerkit,Firekit and Goldenkit. Cinderheart has given birth to four kits,Featherkit,Loinkit,Hollykit and Autumnkit." The clans cheered there names before breaking up to talk. "Wait!" I herd a yowl. I turned my head and saw a she-cat in front of group of weak and skinny cats. She nodded to the leaders " may I speak?" She asked. "Sure" I answered hopping down to let her take my place.

**Leafstar's P.O.V**

I hopped onto the branch. "Cats of the clans!" I yowled. I heard confused mews. "You all know the clans. But do you know all the clans?" The crowd hissed and spat in anger. "What do you mean?" a ginger she-cat growled. "Listen" I hissed back. "You mouse brains! Are stupid! Dont you remember when Firestar went away?" I yowled. The cats grew to silence after a few sharp retorts. So Firestar is really dead? "He and Sandstorm left on a journey to re-build SkyClan." I herd many mummers. " After the twolegs built over our home the leaders forced us to leave the old forest. Many moons later Firestar re-built my clan. After leading for many moons I have brought my clan to live among ThunderClan's and ShadowClan's border." I heard mews of protest. "I have a well-fit clan and deserve to live among yours. This next half-moon my two medicine cats can attend to their gathering and I will see you next moon" I yowled. "If I may have I word I suggest you leave before ShadowClan rips you apart" I heard someone mutter.

**Featherkit's P.O.V**

I gave a small cough and saw my mothers ears twitch. I looked at Firekit he was two weeks old and I was one. Firkit shuffled in his bed as if he was having a nightmare. I sat up grooming myself. I saw Hollykit start to rise. She turned her forest-green eyes on my blue ones. I sat there waiting for something _anything _to break the silence. I heard a screech and raced towards the entrance of the den. I saw Cinderheart getting up out of the corner of my eye.. Shre ran out of the nursery shoving us slightly back. "None of us look like her..." I mumbled. "Look like who?" Loinkit asked sitting up. "Mom" I said. I poked my head out of the den. I saw Dovewing in the clearing. She shrieked again. "Owww!" She yowled squirming around. Jayfeather padded out of his den. "You look like his twin" Hollykit giggled. "Maybe... but only if you... look like Tigerstar!" I screeched. "Someone call me" Tigerkit mewed popping his head out of his nest. My sister jumped on him. "I, Hollykit,kit of ThunderClan promise to tear your ears off!" She joked. "What?" Tigerkit started to yowl but she started clawing at his ears. Claws sheathed. Firekit looked at me. "I promise I will claw some ears to!" He yowled barging into me. We tussled around until Loinkit jumped on him "Loinblaze is waaaaaay better than Bramblestar"He hissed. Firekit pinned him down. "Take that back." "Never!" Me brother hissed,fluffing his fur out. " I am Bramblestar and I promise to be foxdung" He joked, puffing his chest out. I rolled my eyes running out of the den. Jayfeather felt Diovewings stomach. "I think-" He started, interupted by another of Dovewings yowls. " Foxdung should rain on Bramblestar" I herd Hollykit joke. I giggled. My mom turned shoving me back into the nursery. "Calm down" She scolded us.

**Leafstar's P.O.V**

I stepped down from the Tall Rock,cats still chatting from the news...the gathering had not gone to well. I sighed remembering the flood that had torn apart our camp. My warriors helped...and we will live on. Harveymoon ran up to me "Leafstar may I take a patrol to hunt before it rains?' He asked. "Of course" I mewed.,looking up. I realized the clouds were turning gray. I padded away from camp nearing the ThunderClan border. "Bramblestar?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?" He swished his tail and a small patrol came from the bushes. "I had over heard Blackstar and Mistystar talking. I believe they are planning to attack your clan this half-moon so you will leave the forest. Onestar is sick and only promised he would be back up for them or me. I will stand along side you. Your clan may stay until the end," he mewed. I nooded " Very well if we are attacked I shall send someone to fetch you" I waved my tail as a goodbye and ran to my camp. I saw Sharpclaw napping as Harveymoon adressed patrols. "Echosong needs herbs... Billystorm can you go with her. I need you to report anything that you see,"He addressed. "Nettlesplash,Tinycloud and Bouncefire could you look for Leafstar?-" "I'm back" I announced "You three go near the twolegnests I need more cats since the travel has weakend us." I remebered Rabbitsleaps close death. Fallowfern had gladly saved him. I marched over to Sharpclaw,waking him. "If you hadn't noticed you snoozed all day! Harveymoon had-" he interupted, d out"Promised he would do things since I was tired." he yawned. His fur fluffed out. I hissed. I will ask Harveymoon I guess... Echosong stopped me "You need some rest!" she mewed "Fine" I grumbled. I went to my nest. Billystorm slleping in his. We all shared one area as our dens since we moved. I slunk into sleep."Spottedleaf will be reborn as Spots! A loner and once she dies again she shall take her place as a StarClan member again" I heard somecat chant. I spun around to see Bluestar. She dipped her head. "You should not be here... darker times are falling upon the clan. Please remember... Sharpclaw is not with the light, but the shadow upon the stars. As I started to wake I heard a voice yell "Look for Spots!" I yawned. I heard Harveymoon addressing patrols. Again! Sharpclaw was not around. Hmm... I padded up to Harveymoon. "Wheres Sharpclaw" I hissed. Harveymoon glanced around lowering his voivce. "he said he was going out,he needed some as yesterday exept he left camp." I nooded. He is with the darkness... "Harveymoon... you m-m-make a better deputy than Sharpclaw...and..." His eyes lit up. "I think you should become deputy..." I finished. He almost yowled with joy,but stopped himself. His eyes glowed with pride. "Leafstar,thankyou." " I will announce it tomorrow." I promised. I ran through the forest looking for twolegnests. There! I saw a Twolegplace. There was a kittypet stalking prey. She crouched down but her tail stuck up,alarming the mouse. "Quite nice" I mewed. Shocking the she-cat. "I am Leafstar" I introduced myself. The she-cats blue eyes glowed with interest. "Are you one of those forest cats?" She mewed. "Yes" I giggled at the sudden flash of horror in her eyes. "I won't hurt you"I promised. "Will you take me and my kits? I always wanted to be a clan cat...I just didn't know..."She trailed off. "Sure." I promised. "Go get them now" She already could hunt...almost. As she walked away I saw her hard pads. SkyClan features? How here? When she came back she brought three mewling kits. "This is Spots,Lily and Birch"She mewed tapping each kit on the head. SPOTS! SPOTTEDLEAF! I nearly yowled with excitement. I picked up lily. And she put Birch on her back,carrying spots by the scruff. When we got back the patrols were reporting. Cats turned to look at us. The she-cat set her kits down. "Hello,My name is Silver and Leafstar has made a offer for me and my kits to live in this clan," She said. "I will talk to her and...Cherrytail you can train her. Cherrytail nooded.

**Yhea I knowit sucks but I had to upload &Atleast its longer. Also if anyone can tell me who the father of Heathertails kits are. And name them all. I will let them make a cat & maybe more...**

**Please R&R.**

**Also Destiny Willowleaf heres your answer:**

**NO! I got some other plans for Goldenkit. Like maybe being some cat who goes to StarClan because Firekit kills her as a test for loyalty. JK. Or maybe not. ;) She is good and kind and lastly NOT A EVIL JERK FACE.**

**As always R&R. Oh yeah next chap is contests and stuff.**


	12. Contests

**CONTESTS!**

**I need names for some kits. Dovewing is going to have 5. **

**Jayfeather and Harvest moon:**

**a.A white she-cat with blue eyes**

**b.A creamy brown tom with blue eyes**

**Of Course the next two are DovexBumble:**

**c.A light blue gray she-cat (Like Bluestar)with green eyes.**

**A gray she-cat with stripes (Bumblestripe) and blue eyes**

**Dove and Tiger**

**e. A dark brown tigger-striped tabby tom with green eyes**

**Next we got this:**

**Who can name Heathertails kits AND the father? Winner (First & Second) will get to make a O.C for my story. Any clan too! I will say winners. Make sure P.M. Is open though.**

**Next we have: MATING CONTEST!**

**Ivypool and ? would make the perfect pair.**

**I will take the first few cats then you will vote on those and so on... Roll em in fast so she can mate.**

**Next up in my list is the: Short Story Contest**

**P.M. Me a short love story of any below:**

**Loinblaze and Cinderheart**

**Loinblaze and Heathertail**

**Jayfeather and Half-moon**

**Rosepetal and Foxleap**

**Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**

**or any more. I just rather have one of these up. I will put it in one of my chapters. This will go on for this & next week I suppose...**

**Okay hope you can do them R,R & R!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Again NOT edited by Thisty.**

**I wanted you to see what StarClan was up too so...**

**Hollyleaf's P.O.V**

I growled angrily at Ashfur. He was sooooooo annoying. He com-fined me to camp and Thunderstar agreed! Its soooooooo unfair because I didn't do anything! I huffed sitting down. "Cats of StarClan! Gather to hear the words of Thunderstar,Riverstar, Shadowstar, Skystar and I!" Windstar yowled. I watched as cats gatherd around. "the Darkforest is rising and we are giving cats Trainers to keep us ready for battle. We have found that cats who die more than once go to a place that any cat can claim them. We had sent Tigerstar and Firestar back from there as you know. And are still working on Spottedlafs approval of going back. We want to have a patrol go there after. Any way lets tell you who the Trainers are" Windstar mewed. Thunderstar stepped up. "Ashfur you are a brave and loyal cat. We will have you as a train-e because of your love flaw. You will not kill clanmates because of love. We thought of Hollyleaf being your trainer" I perked my ears. Please no. "But thought better" He mewed. I let out a relived sigh. "Ashfur from this moment on your Trainer will be Longtail" Cheers went up for them,Mousefur shouting the loudest for Longtail. Riverstar came up "Hollyleaf you are loyal to the warrior code and are respectful at many levels. You will train Molepaw" I saw they had done. Picking cats one row at a time so no cat got confused over names. I bounded up to Molepaw. " I will ask to give a warrior name if you want" I said in a whisper.

**Bluestars P.O.V**

I sat by the River,snow covering the ground. Oakheart stared at the river. "Now the fish cant see your shadows and are other wise mouse-brained. You throw th fish out of the water and bite its neck." He mewed "Simple." I rolled my eyes. "Of course its simple you've done it forever." I mewed playfully. He shoved my over. "I said to catch fish not talk to your hearts content" He ssid in his most playfully bossy voice. I giggled. We turned back to the water waiting for fish. I tossed uit but nothing caamee out. I stared confused. I tossed it. "Hit where it will be not where it is" he added softly. I dived my paw about a mouse-tail length away. A silver fish was tossed into the air wiggling away. I snapped its neck. "Nice catch,mommy" I whipped around to see Mosskit bounding around. I licked her gray and white fur. "how are you?' I meowd, smiling. "Good." I smiled. "will you take this back to camp?" I shoved her a fish a little smaller than her. "Sure!" She mewed exited,bounding away.

**If you want Spottedleaf to be sent back tell me. I need 6 votes on yes or no. if she does we can SpottedXfire .Get on with Spottedleafs votes!**


	14. Chapter 12

**I had to do some LoinxCinder since I was watching that AMV...**

**Jayfeather's P.O.V**

I looked around. "My love" I heard a voice that warmed my heart. I turned around to see Half-moon.

"Jayfeather, I am having your kits," She purred. "Thats great" I mewed sinking on to the ground. "They will be born as Dovewings,Please remember one will look like me and one will be cream colored. She poked a puddle and a image of Dovewing with her kits... and my kits appeared... I fell into blackness hearing a owls and cries. I heard mewls of kits and rushed to help. All of a sudden I was trapped again I couldn't use my scenes. I woke up breathing heavily. I turned to Briarlight,as she slept claw marks appeared on her. I shuffled her awake. She blinked her amber eyes. Wait I can see! Its a gift,only for today,I heard Half-moon whisper. I purred. "Thank you Half moon" I whispered.

**Cinderheart's P.O.V**

"I love you"I heard Lionblaze whisper. We sat in the nursery tails twining. "Want to go for a walk?"I mewed. He nodded,slipping out of camp. I followed. "Race you to the ShadowClan border," I yowled already running. I watched as Loinblaze boosted up he almost past me before a swirled. He ran right behind me, his muzzle brushing my tail ever so slightly. I slowed down,enjoying the felling of him behind me. He jumped ahead as fast as ever. I started climbing the trees,jumping from branch to branch. I watched him staring at me. I steadied myself before jumping down on him. I landed square on him. Tired out from everything. Lionblaze started purring loudly, "Lets get you back to your kits"

I purred remembering my day as I drifted into sleep. I woke up and stretched my legs My kits were batting moss. I looked at them,glad they weren't to rough. Featherkit hit the moss-ball to Lionkit. He picked it up and threw it to Autumnkit. They were one moon old...Lionblaze jumped into the nursery. "ShadowClan attacking!" He yowled. "Careful"I whispered to him. He nodded mouthing something:The power of three. I smiled.

**Lionblaze's P.O.V**

I mouthed The power of three to her. She smiled. I raced into the apprentice den making sure everyone was out. Tigerheart loomed over Dovewing , both hissing. "They are not your kits Tigerheart,"She warned. "Oh yhea? Admit it. Loinblaze and Jayfeather are not here to save you. Hawkfrost told me about your kits." He growled finishing in a whisper. "You love me Dovewing. I will let your Clan suffer. Its quite easy to pretend ThunderClan has done so many things. After all Jayfeather is a killer!"He hissed. "He..SLIPPED!"She yowled so loud I flinched. Tigerheart glared. "I want revenge Dovewing. Admit it at the gathering or else your clan will suffer. If I don't kill you now."He added hastly. He drew his paw up and clawed her throat. "Dont worry I wont kill you now,just later" I jumped on him. "YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY US!" I growled Jayfeather burst into the den "DOVEWING" He yowled. Love shone in his eyes. "My kits need to be alive." He mummered. Firekit slipped through the den. He stared at Tigerheart who was breathing...hardly. He shoved me,not making me move much because of his size. "It is not the way of a warrior to let this cat die. He can never hurt the four." He spoke. I stared. "How...how do you know?" Jayfeather trailed. Firekit looked at us. "I am Firestar. Am I not?" He said in a breath.

**SING:This is the story about Tigerheart who turns evil and tears Dovewing apart. Then comes Firekit knowing the truth. Whats Jayfeather going to do?**

STOP SINGING

so...surprised? Still laves you wondering whats up with Dovewing and yowling. =).


	15. Chapter 13

**Mistystar's P.O.V**

"All cats old enough to catch prey please gather for a clan meeting"I yowled. Cats surrounded me. "I think its time to make a apprentice in RiverClan. Minnowkit and Eaglekit please step foreward. You both have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become a apprentice. Do you promise to learn the ways of a warrior and protect the clan to your highest level?"

"I do" They both said.

"Then from this moment on Eaglekit you are Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Tawnyflight/spots (Bramblestar sister) for her loyalty and energy and I hope she passes these skills to you. Minnowkit you woill be known as Minnowpaw,I will be your mentor." I announced. Minnowpaw bounced up. I touched her with my nose. "I will be the BEST apprentice"she promised. "And I will lead you. You have a great destiny ahead of you."I said. And somehow I was right. I knew she would.

**Jayfeathers P.O.V**

Minnows. Why did I dream of minnows for StarClan sake? It must be a sign... RiverClan? Minnow...kit? Is there a Minnowkit? Yes...? I think there is. Loinblaze raced in. "I was dreaming of minnows"He growled. "Me too" Dovewing added in her cheerful yet bored way. "Its a sign" I announced. Bramblestar raced in "Jayfeather I...dreamed of..."He started,trying to catch his breath. "Minnows?" I answered for him. "But how do you know?" He mewed. "I did and Loinblaze and Dovewing"I said. "Out of my den NOW you take up to much room. Announce this too"I said. I woke Brairlight up. "Minnows?" I asked. "What?"She said confused. "Dreamed of Minnows?" I asked. "Yes but-" "Everyone had it" I said annoyed. I heard Bramblestar call a meeting. "Did everyone dream of minnows?" He asked. "Yes" Everyone shouted...exept for Tigerkit and Firekit. I searched through Firekits mind. He was sitting in front of...Snowtuft. "Now whats the killing blow?" snowtuft growled. Firekit looked him in the eyes. "The killing blow is ALWAYS to be used. It is amazing." He said. Snowtuft nodded. "Now do you choose to train here? Or not? I will wait till you choose to answer. I truly don't care" Snowtuft said bored. Firekit nodded "For now"He said. I snapped out if his mind eager to get away. Trouble... "Jayfeather please go to SkyClan with Dovewing and Loinblaze about you know what" Bramblestar ordered. Every leader and deputy knew about it. I gathered them and headed to SkyClan. We waited at the border for a patrol. "Why cant we go to there camp your a medicine cat?"Dovewing asked. "You are not"I reminded her. Suddenly Leafstar came with Harveymoon. "Just our luck to see you" I greated. She smiled. "This is SkyClans new deputy. Sharpclaw is a warrior now" she annouced. "Perfect" Dovewing said. I explained all are powers to her and a little extra. "Okay I dont know how to test any but Dovewings. I will come back. Tell me what I did." she said. When Leafstar came back Dovewing sat up. "You went to Shadowclans border-" I cut her off. "And looked around to make sure she wasn't following you." "I traced your mind" I added. Dovewing rolled her eyes "As I was saying,you dragged sticks into a rabbit den. You then raced to camp and checked on the medicine cat...you then...came back but...I think you stopped and waited in a bush"I reported. She nodded amazed.

**Short & bad but I am... um... lazy today...**

**Alsso Destiny Willowleeaf can you turn on your P.M. So we can talk about your character?**

**Destiny Willowleaf has won the Heathertail contest I will take one or two more winners though!**

**Please send in things for contests. R,R & R!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Yellowfangs P.O.V**

I wondered through the forest. Coming across a puddle. Inside of the puddle there was a picture of me...as a kit... "The re-do puddle" Something whispered. I touched my paws to it. My life flashed before me. Pain,anger,love,fear,jealousy,confusion,hope,confi dence,pride,care and hatred. Then Cinderpelt flashed before me., love,pain,hope,more love...forbidden,so..much..pain I struggled to move but I was stuck power coursing through my veins. Hatred,love,fear,forbidden,sadness,sorrow,lonesome ness,love,love,hatred,happiness was so rare...it was filleed...with...pain. I felt like I could explode. Then was cinderheart,joy,happiness,sadness,love,confusion,f orbidden,pain,understanding,mentoring,pride,fear, loving. Then Firestar,hope,courage,fear,hurting,hatred,anger,lo ss,anger,surprise,confidence, bravery,love,mentoring,caring,confusion,understand ing,love,pride,anger...to much pain...love...brave...sadness...hope...Firekit rushed into mind he had it easy...the pain left me,pride,joy,fun,pain,knowing,fear,pain,pain,PAIN! It steered through me. I... cant..move. I fainted.

I woke startled. The puddle was still there. I have a chance to relive. To burst into a new life. To become a warrior. To love. Should I do it? I drew my paw up. And stared. The fur was kitten-soft. It was more clean. New fur not ragged and old. All color restored. I want to live a nw life. But I am not allowed without permission. River came into sight Spottedleaf with her. Shadow looked at me. ":You shouldn't know where this is" She warned mee. "You both can go...if you want Yellowfang" she mewed. Spottedleaf looked at me. "Do you?" She whispered. "Yes...I will" I mewed I jumped in with Spottedleaf at my side. Our fur brushing. Suddenly it all came back. joy,happiness,sadness,love,confusion,forbidden,pai n,understanding,mentoring,pride,fear,pain,anger, love,fear,jealousy,confusion,hope,confidence,pride ,care and hatred. love,pain,hope, forbidden love,pain, hope,courage,fear,hurting,hatred,anger,loss,anger, surprise,confidence, bravery,love,mentoring,caring,confusion,understand ing,love,pride,anger...to much pain...love...brave...sadness...hope...the pain left me,pride,joy,fun,pain,knowing,fear,pain,pain it steered through me. I fainted.

**Dun Dun Dun. Heres a deal. I need votes for Ivypools mate or I wont put up another chapter. So far its 1 vote for Mousewhisker and 1 for Foxleap.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Just like the last chapter Thisty did NOT edit.**

**ONE more (this one) chapter but NO MORE UNTILL I get more Ivypool mate votes. OKAY?**

**Onestar's P.O.V**

I sneaked through the forest,the rest of WindClan behind me. How dare RiverClan challenge my like that? I will fight against them in this battle. SkyClan _ will_ stay. I stopped flicking my tail. The Clan split into the patrols. "Loinblaze wants Heathertail on the drop patrol. Ashfoot go with her." I ordered. "Whitetail I need you to be the messenger. Spreed the new of back up"I mewed. "My patrols lets go" I said before turning around,running swiftly ahead. Bramblestar said to meet him by the abandon twoleg nest. Then to head to SkyClans camp with them. Then we wait for a Clan to attack. I scanned through my head. Suddenly I was shoved. I growled. Whitetail rushed over. "Sorry" She whimpered. I sat up. "Whitetail I don't know how that happened but I am sure the warriors will be happy to have you check the elders for ticks until we get a apprentice" I growled. She flattened her ears and raced to the back of the patrol. I sped ahead,not wqating time. Bramblestar layed there. His patrol not here. My clan mummered. He was unconscious. How? What happeneed? Soon his patrol raced over covered in scars. They stared at my patrol confounsed. "What happened her?" Loinblaze growled,his eyes blazing with fire. "I dont know..." I stuttered. Suddenly Bramblstar got up. He growled. "It was nothing" He shouted. "if no clan is around we can go" He mewed,his fur lying flat now. As if on cue a RiverClan patrol leaped out of the bushes. "ShadowClan above" I yowled. My side moved out of the way. ShadowClan fell to the ground. I jumped on a warrior. He shoved me off angrily. My eyes blazed. I scratched his face. He tried to knock my paw but I moved it up scratching him again.

**Heathertail's P.O.V**

The patrol sat on trees waiting for time to drop. Loinblaze locked eyes with me. I love you,I wanted to call out. A ShadowClan patrol rushed by. To late! My patrol had dropped on them. We burst int to war. I scratched Tallpoppy's side. She jumped around and I jumped on her. Loinblaze jumped on somecat behind me,who had been trying to get to me. I growled at Tallpoppy and she jumped on me. I don't know what happened next. We were in a ball of fighting and it went black. I opened my eyes ready ready for the worst. I was back at camp with my kits. Jayfeathr hovered over me. "Why in the name of StarClan did Onestar let a QUEEN battle?!" He growled bursting with anger. He muttered something before putting cobwebs on me.

**Dovewings P.O.V**

I raced across the clearing into the nursery. Firekit and Tigerrkit were sitting at the front Goldenkit behind them. "You can not battle" I said sternly. Firekit humphed and Tigerkit growled. "Oh yhea" Tigeerkit jumped in the air twisting and slammed my face. I growled. "it dose not matter. You are not six moons your three. You have not trained with a mentor in this clan" I growled. "Now you need to lay down. Two cats will guard the entrance" I mewed. Cinderheart made a wall of moss. She jumped over and picked up the kits by the scruff. I left. I went into Jayfeathers den. He was about to leave but stopped. " Half-moon sent the pain,along with two kits. That's why you had the kits so randomly." He whispered,then left. That dosn't make much scene...and who's Half-moon. I sighed. My kits were back in the nursery. I headed back. My five kits were waiting for me. Cinderheart was giving them milk.

**Jade I have a editor but she is super busy so I do exept. How should I contact you?**

**Short but still...You need to post for contest so I will re-post:**

******CONTESTS!**

******I need names for some kits. Dovewing is going to have 5. **

******Jayfeather and Half-moons:**

******a.A white she-cat with blue eyes**

******b.A creamy brown tom with blue eyes**

******Of Course the next two are DovexBumble:**

******c.A light blue gray she-cat (Like Bluestar)with green eyes.**

******A gray she-cat with stripes (Bumblestripe) and blue eyes**

******Dove and Tiger**

******e. A dark brown tigger-striped tabby tom with green eyes**

******Next we got this:**

******Who can name Heathertails kits AND the father? Winner (First & Second) will get to make a O.C for my story. Any clan too! I will say winners. Make sure P.M. Is open though.**

******I HAVE 1 WINNER**

******Next we have: MATING CONTEST!**

******Ivypool and ? would make the perfect pair.**

******I will take the first few cats then you will vote on those and so on... Roll em in fast so she can mate. So far these are the votes:**

******Foxleap-1**

******Molewhisker-1**

******Next up in my list is the: Short Story Contest**

******P.M. Me a short love story of any below:**

******Loinblaze and Cinderheart**

******Loinblaze and Heathertail**

******Jayfeather and Half-moon**

******Rosepetal and Foxleap**

******Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw**

******or any more. I just rather have one of the above. I will put it in one of my chapters. This will go on for this & next week I suppose...**

******Okay hope you can do them R,R & R!**


	18. Chapter 16

**I got enough votes! Also,this chapter was not edited by Thisty. It is a little rushed,sorry.**

**Jayfeathers P.O.V**

Heathertail lapped up some water,waiting for me to treat her. I dabbed some poultice on Brighthearts scratch,it ran down her side. I heard Foxleap groan. "Echosong! Can you-" I started to great her,cut off by a screetch.

**Echosong's P.O.V.**  
I screeched seeing Foxleap. "Wheres your messinger?" I asked. "Me!" "You need to get Rosepetal,Dustpelt  
Spiderleg,Birchfall and Icecloud,quick!"Jayfeather yowled,realizing the problem. He grabbed his leftover cobwebs, patching up Foxleap. Foxleap groaned and closed his eyes,trying to sleep. I put a few poppy seeds in front of him,then grabbed some marygold.

**Birchfalls P.O.V**  
I viciously bite off the ShadowClan warriors ear,only to be toppled. I went limp and the mouse-brained cat lossed it grip. I flung him off. I crept away,only to see Icecloud run up to me. "Fox...pelt...blood...StarClan...help"She said,though it came out in breathes. I nodded "Lead the way"

**Cliffy! Check out my other stories! Please comment!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Cinderhearts P.O.V**

I watched Leafpool sit with Dovewing. Talking about Loinblaze and Jayfeather I suppose. I realized how full the nursery was. Leafpool,Dovewing,me,Daisy,Squrrelflight. Then Firekit,Tigerkit,Goldenkit,Featherkit,Autumnkit,Ho llykit,Loinkit,Dovewings kits,Moonkit,Oakkit,Silverkit,Stripekit and Duskit. And next moon Leafpools kits. I watched my kits huddled with the others sleeping. I watched in horror as a ShadowClan tom burst through the entrance. He lept on Daisy who shoved him off. Loinblaze jumped in and bite his neck. The ShadowClan tom ran away. He crouched down and whispered into Dovewings ear. Then she nodded. "Patrol at twoleg place" She said then curled up with her kits. Loinblaze licked my ear and ran off. I lied down and purred softly.

**Featherkit's P.O.V**

I watched as Cinderheart fell asleep. "FierceClan lets go!"She yowled as quiet as a yowl could be. "Featherkit can you hurry up?" Mewed Tigerkit speeding ahead. "Tigerkit can you stay with the group. Last time I checked I was leader!" I growled,pushing past him. We were outside camp and headed straight. I jumped on a rock "Firekit take Tigerkit,Loinkit and Hollykit for some cobwebs. I will get marygold with my patrol" I said. We knew we couldn't fight because we were to young to know any battle moves. But we can still help. I ran around sniffing until I spotted it. suddenly I saw Ivypool jump out of the bushes. She carried a bleeding Foxleap on her back. "Follow us" I yowled,running towards the abandon fox den. Tigerkit and Goldenkit were inside. I told Ivypool to lay him on the moss nest and asked if she could get me some more cobweb. I started chewing the bitter Marigold and spitting it on his wounds. Goldenkit was cleaning his fur. "Hang in there Foxleap" She said softly. "You need to stay in ThunderClan. Please don't die on us" She started to whimper as he closed his eyes. "He is breathing. He must be tired. Just sleeping. Why do you care so much?" I asked confused. It sounded as if she needed him for something "My mentor will be Foxleap" She said. How could she know? " I am going to look for more warriors." she mewed cheering up. The other kits rushed in with Ivypool behind them carrying herbs. "Horsetail,Marigold,Cobwebs. Why Burdock root?" I mewed confused. "Its fort rats bite. I am going to bring it to Jayfeather" She mewed. I nodded. True I was only 2 ½ moons but I spent the last half-moon learning herbs. I was going to ask Bramblestar something. I want to be a medicine cat and have mate. I wanted to ask for a new warrior code:Medicine cats may have a mate and kits if there is one full medicine cat who doesn't. It made since...I watched as a warrior entered the den,limping. It was no ThunderClan cat. "Do worry kit,I am on your side." He promised laying down...

**Bramblestar's P.O.V**

We won! I gathered ThunderClan and we made our way home. I stopped at the entrance staring at the camp Then dens were torn and everyone there was searching for kits or limping into Jayfeathers den. I never saw us so weak. And it was three against two so why didn't we win without this...mess? I dived into camp. Bluestar sat on the High-ledge she was waiting for me. Suddenly Bluestar jumped up pressing her nose to mine. "The gentle feather will sway on a birch twig,landing in a puddle that will lead to her drowning"

**CLIFFY!**

**Bad cliffy? Meh. I got votes Ivypools new mate is- ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**X3 If it was a bad chappy sorry but be glad I updated atleast.**

**ALSO I realized you never have question like "who is my P.O.V. for?" btw its not actually me. DO YOPU NOT REALIZE HOW FEATHERKIT ACTS NOTHING LIKE A KIT?**

**Q: Who is Featherkits siblings and parents?**

**P (prize): You can name one of Leafpool's kits. **


End file.
